


She Doesn't Want to be Saved

by Bisexual_buddah



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_buddah/pseuds/Bisexual_buddah
Summary: Lexa loved Clarke, she loved her so much it hurt. Lexa loved Clarke so much she wanted to save her. She wanted to hide Clarke from the evil of the world. But, you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved.This is my first Fic ever! Please leave constructive criticism, let me know if you like it or anything!





	1. Angel in Disguise

Lexa never felt love like this. In her 22 years of life never has she felt the knot in her chest or the butterflies in her stomach, never, until her. When she first seen Clarke at the coffee shop on campus she felt a pang of need in her heart. Lexa was intrigued by the beautiful blonde sitting alone at the table against the window.

* * *

 

Lexa craves this girl she never seen before. “why is she so beautiful,” Lexa thinks but the only answer that comes to mind is that, “she has to be from the sky. Crafted by the gods themselves.”

“Hellloooo, are you going to order? It's a busy morning I don't have time for this,” the shaggy haired cashier interrupts her thoughts.

“Sorry, a medium black coffee please.”

“Okay $5.” She pays for her drink and steps off to the side. Today is her first day of her third year of college. She's still an undergrad working her ass off to be a lawyer. She doesn't have many friends. Just Raven, she was Lexa’s roommate when they lived in the dorms on campus, now they share an apartment a couple blocks away from the school.

“LEXA!” The barista yells unnecessarily loud causing a quick burst of silence throughout the cafè but it didn't seem to interrupt the blonde.

Lexa mumbles a thanks while bolting out in embarrassment. Lexa makes her way her way to her first class and her day floats on easily enough, until she walks into her last class of the day, women's studies. And like magic, there she is, the blonde from the coffee shop.

Without a second thought she makes her way to the open set on the blonde's right. “What are the odds it must be fate,” Lexa jokingly thinks.

“Can I sit here. Please” Lexa ask Clarke. They lock eyes and for Lexa it is like looking through a portal into a different world. She's never seen such a beautiful blue in her life.

“Of course, I'm Clarke Griffin,” Lexa reaches her hand out.

“I'm Alexandra Greene,” she takes a sit next to Clarke and takes her laptop out. She looks calm and seems to be. But she can feel her heart racing, her knees weak, and her palms are sweaty. “But just call me Lexa.”

“Okay Lexa,” and immediately Clarke saying her name is her new favorite sound. Clarke is looking at her deep in her eyes and in a way, Lexa feels violated. “What do you like to do for fun?”

“Normally after class I hangout with my roommate and we watch movies together or go to the bar.” Lexa answers and is hoping that the question is a followed up with a request to hangout.

And it is “There is a party going on tonight, here's my number text me and I'll give you the dets” Clarke slides her over a piece of paper and winks. Lexa is starstruck and can't muster up a reply so she just nods. Soon after the professor walks in starting the lecture.

“Bye Lex.” Clarke says winking and brushing Lexa’s hand before she turns around and walks away at the end of the lecture. “What the fuck just happened?” Lexa whispers to herself while looking down at Clarke's number on the little piece of paper.

As she walks home she calls Raven immediately to tell her about her encounter with a real angel.

“Well we have to go” Raven says through the phone as Lexa unlocks the door and sees her on the couch so she hangs up.

“I don't know, is it really a good idea, I don't even know her,” Lexa wants to go she wants to know more about the blonde girl she just met. “What if she doesn't like me?”

“Then fuck her Lex, you're awesome and if she or anyone doesn't see that or doesn't like you for whatever reason then there has to be something wrong with them,” Raven has a point. “besides, let's go party bro class started on a Friday we need to treat ourselves to such a long day we had.” She says with hopeful eyes.

Lexa turns her words over, “you're right I'll text her.” Lexa pulls her phone out and the slip of paper and types out a reply.

 **Lexa:** Hey! It's me Lexa She shows Raven her phone. “Perfect! Now relax, you'll get wrinkles. I'm going to shower.” She turns on her heel and Lexa is alone.

 **Clarke:** Awesome! It's at the warehouse on Maple street off the freeway. The theme is blackout

 **Clarke:** Wear something sexy!! ;)


	2. City of Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter let me know if you do or not. :)

Clarke was someone Lexa thought she needed. She was the thrill of life, always up for adventure. Taking Lexa to the best parties in Polis, introducing her to new people. Hell, Clarke even showed her a whole new world Lexa’s never been apart of.  Clarke lives life in the fast lane.

* * *

 

Lexa, Anya, and Raven spend the next two hours getting ready. Anya is Raven’s girlfriend and they have been together since high school, how they tolerated each other that long, Lexa has no idea.

“Are you sure this even looks, i don't want to look like a fool,” Lexa ask with serious concern. She is wearing her leather jacket with a black lace crop top, black jeans, and her black heels. 

“Hell yeah Lex, you worked hard for those abs show them off girl!” Raven says while patting Lexa’s stomach. She was wearing a skin tight black dress with heels.

“Don't worry too much, let's just have fun. You're always so tense you need to live a little,” Anya yells from the bathroom. She is wearing a black silk button up shirt.

“You're right. Life is too short to worry,” Lexa says smiling but she is worried. What if Clarke doesn't like her, what if she doesn't like Clarke. What if she is just a beautiful girl with a terrible soul. “No that's impossible” Lexa thinks. Someone that beautiful must have a heart of gold. 

“Right. Let's take a shot for a quick at home pre-game and then a picture?” Raven suggest and so they do. Anya sets the camera up and they pose with Lexa in the middle and the other girls on the sides of her.

They get out of their Uber to what looks like a completely empty warehouse. 

“Are you sure this is where it is,” Anya asks with an eyebrow raised. To which Lexa just nods and walks up to the door and pushes it open and they are met with a burst of sound, like they stepped through a portal to a different world. 

They walk down a flight of stairs and there are people everywhere. It was like a sea of lights with all of the glow sticks. 

“We need some drinks,” Raven shouts over the music to the other girls. As the make there way to the bar Lexa feels someone come up behind her. 

“Welcome to the City of Lights, I've been waiting for you,” it was a low husky voice. And lexa knew immediately who it belonged to. She turned around and is greeted to beautiful blue eyes 

“Hey,” Lexa choked out. 

“Hey, beautiful” they held eye contact for what seemed like years and for a second Lexa felt as if they were the only ones in the room, the bumping music wasn't so loud anymore and the only thing she heard was her heart pounding.

“Lex, is this the mystery woman? Hi, I'm Raven,” She reaches from behind Lexa and puts her hand out. Which Clarke gladly takes into her own. Clarke then introduces herself to Anya. 

“Nice to meet you all,” Clarke says and looks back at Lexa. “Let's get a drink?”

Before Lexa can even reply Clarke looks back at the other too, “do you mind if I steal her away for a bit?” 

“Totally we will be fine!” Raven yells back as her and Anya make their way to the bar. Lexa starts to follow but Clarke grabs her hand. She turns around and looks at Clarke confused.

Clarke puts her mouth next to lexa’s ear and says “wait, I want to show you something.” 

Lexa felt her breath hitch in her throat and  let's Clarke led her through the crowd. They reach a flight of stairs and they get to a more private lounge area that already has two drinks waiting. 

“How are you allowed up here?” lexa ask Clarke while looking around and before she answers she hands lexa her drink.

“I know the club owners, Finn and Lincoln. Lincoln is dating my best friend Octavia. They aren't here tonight but I'll introduce you some other time.”  Clarke explains as sits down with Lexa on the black leather sofa.

Lexa brings the drink up to her mouth and when the liquid touches her tongue she ask “What the hell is that? It's so strong.”

Clarke leans over and slowly raises the cup to lexa’s mouth and Clarke whispers into her ear, “it's okay just drink, have fun.” Clarke then takes the bottom of Lexa’s ear into her mouth and lexa drinks. 

They finish their drink and head back into the crowd and dance to the music. Lexa let's lose and enjoys her night with the beautiful blonde she drinks and keeps drinking. It's only been about an hour since they first got there making it midnight. 

Clarke is grinding on Lexa, she has a hand on one of Clarke's hips and the other is on the front of Clarke's thigh. Clarke turns around and kisses Lexa softly. “Holy shit holy shit” Lexa thinks. 

Lexa tries to deepen the kiss and when Clarke opens her mouth Lexa felt something slip into her mouth. Quickly she pulls away and looks at Clarke. 

Lexa has only ever smoked pot once and she never felt the need to experiment with anything else. Neither of them say anything but they just stare into each other's eyes. Clarke leads Lexa’s hand to her lips and lexa takes it. 

20 minutes later she was free. She felt her body and spirit open. Her and Clarke danced, appreciated their youth, and lexa for the first time in a long time felt no worry. All the weight of the world slipped off her shoulders and she was free. She feels like joy. Like standing in the presence of God and knowing you are loved without reservation. Lexa feels the way she hasn't felt since she was a small child, absolutely alive, absolutely in the moment, able to feel and experience and share with others without fear or hesitation. It is the most perfect moment of the most perfect day of her life, trouble is nothing but a memory and the possibilities roll on forever. She felt the achievement of the inner peace all the religions try to sell but rarely deliver. Lexa felt alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it! this chapter was short only because I didn't want to write something super long and no one like it or read it. Thank you!


End file.
